


Ya Es Hora

by RealistTash



Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A mirror is involved, F/F, I couldn't think of a better title yet, Mild rough sex is also involved, Ya es hora inspired smut, bottom!trini, top!kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Trini finally has the perfect plan to get back at Kim.It goes exactly how she expects.Or;In light of recent events- AKA Becky G trying tomurderus all- I bring you this.Sequel to 'Backseat Rodeo'





	Ya Es Hora

It’s taken Trini three months to figure out the perfect plan to exact her revenge on Kim for wearing that fucking cowgirl outfit. 

Any normal person would’ve been embarrassed or thrown out a pair of shorts that had handprints on them.

Not Kim. 

No, Kimberly Hart, reckless Kimberly Hart, wore those teeny shorts with oil stained handprints that wouldn’t wash out like a god damn trophy and turned the tables so that Trini was the one that blushed every time they were together and Kim placed her palm on Trini’s lower back with a ‘what can I say? My girlfriend just can’t keep her hands to herself.’ 

That lasted for the entire week her class had the country music obsessed stand-in instructor. 

Zack mocked her repeatedly at the fact that by the end of the week she was as red as Jason’s armour. 

So, she needed a plan. A plan that would knock Kim off of her high horse, that would knock her down a peg or two and wipe that stupid smug smile off of her face. 

It starts with a hair cut.

Nothing big, really. Not to anybody ordinary. Then again, Kim is anything but ordinary. 

She initially went in for her standard cut and blow dry, was briefly tempted to add some more blonde highlights at the bottom, but a picture on the wall changed her mind.

“I want that.” 

Her usual hairdresser, Emily, looks Trini over with a smirk and raised brow, “are you sure? That’s quite different from what you normally have.” 

Trini glances at the picture again. She’d need to have a her hair dyed darker to strip out any leftover highlights. It’ll come just past her jaw, short and choppy in a similar way to Kim’s, and that’s when the idea hits her. The perfect plan. She nods once in determination, “do it. I think it’s time for a change.” 

Emily chuckles as she snips the scissors near Trini’s ear, “this is really going to suit you.”

She squeezes her eyes shut on the first cut.

-

Trini stares at her reflection in awe for a good five minutes before Emily laughs again, “do you like it?” 

And yeah, she gets now why Kim has such a big ego because fuck she looks good. “I love it. Kim’s going to die.” Emily chuckles once more as she places the hand mirror back down as Trini turns to grin at her, “thanks, Em.” 

“Don’t thank me. You look hot.” Trini raises her brow and Emily playfully holds her hands up, “still straight and happily married, don’t set your girlfriend on me.” 

Because she spent longer in the salon than she usually would, Trini brings out her phone to see three texts and four calls from Kim and rolls her eyes before bumping her shoulder playfully against Emily’s on her way to pay at the counter.

**Kim:** Hey, baby. You done yet?

**Kim:** Is everything okay? 

Trini laughs at the last one sent one minute ago.

 **Kim:** Answer your fucking phone so I know you’re alright. 

She can see dots appearing as Kim begins another text and shoots one back quickly.

**Trini:** Chill, Hart. I’ve just finished. No need to go tearing up Angel Grove. 

**Kim:** Oh. Good. What took so long? 

**Trini:** Had something different. I’ll send you a pic when I get back. Now go do whatever it is you’re doing with Jase. You know what’s he’s like when he’s not getting any attention. 

Kim doesn’t text her back after that and Trini has a bounce in her step as she makes her way back to the ship, thankful for not the first time that Billy sorted out a way for them to get in without getting wet because she can’t stop playing with the short strands of her hair, feeling a little empty at such a loss even though it looks incredible, and she doesn’t want to mess it up when it’s still so fresh. 

Luckily, Kim had been leaving more and more clothes in her room since they got together so she spends a considerable amount of time picking out the perfect look, but first she’ll start innocent. Build Kim up slowly, make her squirm and unable to concentrate, unable to function so she knows how it feels.

Then she’ll pull out the big guns. 

-

Kim has been listening to Jason droning on for the past hour now and she’s already polished off two doughnuts while she waits for Trini to finish getting her hair done.

Honestly, Kim still doesn’t understand why Trini won’t let her do it, she thinks she does a pretty decent job of her own. 

She’s barely been paying attention to what he’s been saying because- look, she loves Jason, okay? But sometimes when he gets started on Ranger stuff he can go on forever and for some reason he thinks that she is his second in command or whatever, so he always talks things out with her first. 

Her fingers tap idly on the table and she knows that Jason knows she isn’t listening. “So I was thinking Zack should be in charge of training tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“And you’d be okay with that?” Jason eyes her warily. 

Kim hums, “why not?” 

He crosses his arms on the table, “alright, what’s with you?” 

It brings her out of her daze slightly and she finally finds his gaze, “what? Nothing. Trini should’ve been done by now.” 

“There’s probably just a queue or something,” he shrugs, “Trini can handle herself and if something was wrong we’d feel it.” 

“I guess,” she fires off a quick text anyway before she stands, “I’m going to get another doughnut, want one?” Jason shakes his head and she calls Trini as she waits in line, can feel Jason watching her and side eyes his unnecessary judgement. 

“Don’t you think you and Trini are too co-dependant?” He’d asked that question long before they even got together, back when they were just best friends and she quickly shut him down with a ‘like you and Billy aren’t?’ 

It was never brought up again, but she can tell he’s still cautious about how much they need each other, like it’s a distraction from their Ranger duties or they’d put each other first before protecting the crystal.

If anything, it only makes them fight harder, so perfectly in tune with each other that there’s that minute amount of jealousy from their fearless leader, even though he’d never let it get in the way of his responsibilities or their friendship because they’re his own insecurities to deal with. Zack is Kim and Trini’s number one fan and Billy is simply... Billy. Their relationship doesn’t phase him in the slightest because that boy is too pure for this world.

Trini doesn’t answer and Kim frowns down at her phone, calls again after she places her order and huffs when it rings out. 

She slumps in the chair when she reaches the table, doughnut sitting there, mocks her for being needy and she stabs at it with a fork as Jason raises his eyebrow. “I wasn’t being serious about letting Zack run training.”

“Why not? He’s done it before.” 

“And look how that turned out. Billy got a concussion, Trini broke her wrist, you got a gash that ran the length of your leg, and I had bruised ribs for three weeks.” 

Kim sighs and leans forward, “yet we’ve all had worse from the simulations Alpha and Zordon throw at us. Zack doesn’t hold back, you know this. Come on, boss, let Zack play for the day. Don’t you think a year is long enough?”

Jason glares at her, “I hate it when Trini calls me that, don’t you start.” She can see his facade crack and smiles to herself, sends another text to Trini. “Fine, he can have another go, but if he messes up that’s it.” 

“Yes, sir,” she smirks and Jason rolls his eyes with a fond quirk of lips. Kim checks her phone. Nothing. A forty minute job is taking over double that time and now she’s starting to panic because if it was a simple case of it being a queue, Trini would’ve let her know. So she rings twice more in concession and growls when she’s met with voicemail both times. “Something’s wrong.” 

“She’s fine, Kimberly. Look, if she doesn’t answer in another fifteen minutes we’ll go to the salon, okay?” Kim nods reluctantly and stabs at the doughnut again, lasts another ten minutes of going through the training schedule with Jason before her fingers are itching and she’s reaching for her phone. Jason shakes his head at her but doesn’t stop her and after she sends her text she realises how harsh it may sound, so she begins to type out an apology.

Trini answers her before she can finish and she deletes her current text with a sigh of relief. “Okay, yeah she’s good.” Jason cocks his head in a ‘told you’ and she laughs at herself, wondering what Trini’s new look could be but forces her attention on Jason.

He’s in the bathroom when the first picture eventually comes through and Kim chokes on a piece of pastry before she swallows hard, the doughnut sliding down her throat painfully. 

“Holy shit,” she mumbles inaudibly once she feels the lump leave her chest because Trini looks stunning. She always does, of course she does, but her now short hair really accentuates her features and Kim’s brain takes a moment to calm down because it’s only a portrait photo and Kim is already acting like a hormonal teenager. 

**Kim:** That looks amazing, baby. You’re so beautiful. 

Trini doesn’t text her back, but Kim has a sinking feeling that this isn’t the end. 

The second picture comes when Jason is back at the table and since Krispy Kreme is beginning it’s lunchtime rush hour, he changes topics in fear of being overheard, decides to go through what he’s choosing for their weekly movie marathon next Friday. Kim hears something about ‘Fast and Furious’ but everything blurs except the new picture on her screen and she bites her lip subconsciously, zooms in on Trini’s flawless jawline from the side view she sent. 

**Trini:** I’m not sure... I think it might be too short on the sides. 

And now Kim gets what Trini is doing. Trini knows how much of a sucker Kim is for her jaw and neck, and it’s the perfect angle. Too perfect. Like Trini had made sure that Kim would be focused on the definition of high cheekbones and smooth skin that has her teeth itching to mark instead of focusing on her new style. 

**Kim:** Not at all. Let me come over and show you just how good you look. 

**Trini:** That’s okay, gorgeous. Why don’t you stay with Jase for a little while longer? I know how much you two miss hanging out with how busy you are with school and him with the garage. It’ll be good for you.

That throws Kim off slightly. Trini has never told her to spend more time away and she eyes her phone warily, anxious to see what comes next but it feels like a lifetime as Jason ranks his favourites of the franchise in order and she nods and hums in all the appropriate places. 

Photo number three has her thighs clench, tries to shift around subtly at the heat that shoots down unexpectedly to her lower stomach. 

**Trini:** It’s cool if I borrow this, right? 

It isn’t cool. It’s no where near fucking cool that Trini has taken a full length mirror shot of herself wearing Kim’s pink, starry hoodie that fits Kim normally so ends at the top of Trini’s thighs, her legs bare and one of Kim’s sports bras peeking out from where the zip ends. 

Kim’s biggest weakness is Trini wearing her colour, wearing her clothes and Trini knows it. Knows that Kim knows there is nothing innocent about that question and Kim can’t control the subtle moan that an average human wouldn’t pick up on. 

Jason stops his sentence with a worried frown and Kim shakes her head, clears her throat to gain some form of composure and crosses her legs in an attempt to relieve the tension building between them and forces a nonchalant look on her face until Jason continues talking and she picks up her phone, whines as she looks over the picture again and it’s obvious that Trini wants to play.

**Kim:** Whatever it is you’re trying to pull, you’re going to pay.

**Trini:** I don’t know what you mean, I was only asking a question. 

She scoffs, presses the button to lock her screen harsher than she intends to and it causes a small crack, grunts at the screen as she practically slams it back on the table with a shaky breath. 

Jason moves onto a list of snacks he’s going to get when the last picture comes through and Kim glances over at her phone with her hands gripping so hard at the table she can feel it threatening to splinter, listens to Jason say something about this new flavour of chips he wants to try. 

Kim has never known what it truly means to feel weak until now, until her phone taunts her to be picked up and unlocked and her hand moves without her consent, trembles as she creates her pattern and she drops it as soon as the newest photo greets her.

There’s no caption this time, just Trini laying back on her bed, hair sprawled over the pillow, head tilted slightly to one side creating an arch in her neck, eyes dark and lust filled, as she stares directly into the lens, small smirk playing on her lips and her hand resting lazily on her chest, the hoodie pulled down to show off Trini’s shoulders and collar bone and Kim’s thighs clench hard at the image. Her heart stops for a second before it beats fast, pulsing and her hands shake as she picks the phone back up before Jason can glance down to see what has her face red and breath erratic.

But it’s not entirely that, that has Kim suddenly turning into a complete mess, no. It’s the fact that there, wrapped snug around Trini’s neck, is Kim’s favourite collar. The thin, black slither of fabric pressed tight against Trini’s throat and her hand squeezes until more cracks appear on her screen because all she can imagine is a dark purple bruise that will compliment it perfectly.

She stands on wobbly legs before she can even comprehend what she’s doing and Jason looks at her startled as she begins shoving her things into her bag, doesn’t dare glance at him as she speaks, “I have to go.”

“Wait, Kimberly, what? But you haven’t even finished your dough-” he watches in bewilderment as she hurries away from him and out of the door, wondering what the hell just happened as his brows furrow at the uneaten pastry, “nut. Okay, bye then,” he says to no-one before he takes out his own phone and calls Billy. 

He’d never, ever, admit this to Kim because he’d never live it down and he’s supposed to be the strong leader, but they’re just as co-dependant as her and Trini. They’re just better at hiding it. 

-

Trini rolls over as soon as she sends the last image to Kim, pulls her phone to her chest and giggles when there’s no response, gloating at the fact that it’s finally her turn to get one over on Kim and leave her as the mess rather than Trini loosing all functionality when Kim so much as looks at her suggestively. 

Her door slams open too quickly for Kim not to have used her abilities to get here as fast as she could- as Trini expected- and she angles her head to glance at a furious looking Kim in the doorway before she tuts, “using your powers for personal gain, Kimmy? What would Zordon say?” 

Kim growls and stalks forward, throws her bag to the side after she pulls her phone out and shoves the screen in Trini’s face who just shrugs. “I broke my phone, again, because of you.” 

“You’re going to blame me for that?” Trini spins off of the bed before Kim gets the chance to kneel on it. “It’s not my fault you still can’t control your strength. Seriously, gorgeous, after almost three years you’d think you’d have a hang of it.” She says it in the same mocking, patronising way she does when she defeats Kim in training before she stands in front of the mirror, plays with the zip and catches Kim gritting her teeth in the reflection. 

She knows she only has a limited time frame before Kim snaps, it’s what she’s counting on. Because if Kim can jump her whenever she wants to get off, Trini is going to damn well do the same. 

It takes longer than she thought it would before Kim stands behind her, dark gaze challenging Trini’s through the mirror as her hands find Trini’s hips, pulls her hard into her body and Trini forces down the groan she feels threatening to escape. “So I assume you like the new style?” 

Kim scoffs behind her, knows Trini isn’t just talking about her hair cut, and then a hand is over Trini’s, toying with the zip before Trini moves hers out of the way to place it at the back of Kim’s neck, urging her to lean down and place a series of kisses along her neck without breaking eye contact. 

Her groan fills the air when Kim eventually runs her teeth over her pulse point before she sooths it with her tongue. It snakes up until it reaches the collar the same time Kim begins to tug on the zip, Trini’s skin showing more inch by inch.

“This is mine.”

Trini knows Kim is talking about the collar specifically, even though everything she’s wearing is Kim’s. “Is it?” Kim nods almost pathetically, faux innocence in her eyes as the zip slips further down until it unlocks and Kim sees the Calvin Klein boxers Trini also stole, the black ones with the pink elastic that Kim ordered specially with the matching sports bra. “Well, it was in my closet.” 

Kim’s hands spread over Trini’s stomach, her abs twitching in excitement as Kim’s eyes rake over her body, whines down Trini’s ear and pulls her impossibly closer. “I’m not complaining. You look so fucking good, baby. I like you in my clothes.” 

Nails move to glide up Trini’s thigh and she can feel herself slowly conceding the battle, putty under Kim’s hands and mouth when the motions on her neck start up again.

“But I was in public,” Kim growls against her skin, bites down hard until Trini’s eyes flutter and she whimpers. “I was in fucking public, Trini, and you thought it was a good idea to tease me with those pictures?” 

“I was- oh god.” Trini’s hips buck when Kim’s teeth reach just under the collar before she sucks, and Trini’s hips are pulled back in aggressively, smacking into Kim’s which causes Kim to grunt and hold on tighter. “I was just s-showing you my n-new haircut.” 

The snarl Kim lets out at the base of her throat causes Trini’s hips to jerk against Kim’s grip and she instantly knows her little game is now over. “Bullshit,” Kim growls, teeth still attached but tongue soothing what Trini knows is going to be a mark. “You knew exactly what you were doing and I don’t appreciate it.” 

Kim’s fingers dip below the elastic of Trini’s underwear,- her underwear- the middle and ring finger of the hand on Trini’s inner thigh into her boxers, and the thumb of the hand on Trini’s stomach under the sports bra and Trini sags against her, arches her neck more. “Please, Kim.”

“Oh no,” Kim starts, “do you really think I’m going to let you come quickly after the torture you put me through? After I had to sit there opposite Jason and try to be unaffected? Try not to let on that I was fucking seeping through my jeans because you thought it’d be fun to tease me when I couldn’t do anything about it?” And huh, those words sound familiar, Trini notes idly.

Trini whines again, digs her nails into Kim’s neck and her eyes close at the sensation of Kim’s hot breaths hitting her throat. 

“Keep your eyes open,” Kim demands and Trini follows the instruction without a second thought. “Good girl.” Trini’s free hand clasps over Kim’s, pushes them both up until they’re under the bra and Kim lets her, squeezes as soon as her hand is full of Trini’s boob and Trini hisses at both the words and the sensation. “Now, you’re going to watch me fuck you and you’re going to stay quiet about it, if I see you close your eyes again or hear anything other than you moaning, I’ll start over. Okay?”

She can see the genuine question behind Kim’s heated gaze and smiles softly because Kim always finds a way to ask if she’s on board with something without completely breaking character and risk ruining the moment. All Trini can do is nod and Kim smiles before pressing a gentle kiss into her shoulder. Trini sinks at the intimate gesture, it’s the only one she’s going to get before they’ve finished. 

Trini’s moan brings them back to the game when Kim adjusts her hand so she can pinch Trini’s nipple between her digits and Kim leans them forward, pushes a leg between Trini’s thighs to spread them until she’s satisfied and tugs at Trini’s earlobe. “Put your hand on the wall.” Trini follows instantly, but leaves the hand on Kim’s neck where it is as the nails on her other dig into the paint. 

But she gets frustrated fast. Because even though Kim’s hands are heavy against her as she switches between massaging Trini’s breast and flicking and circling the nipple, and the palm that’s moved from her thigh to her hip unmoving except from the light scratching of her skin, she’s doing it at such a slow pace that Trini is already whimpering for more. 

Kim smirks against Trini as she feels the irritated energy pouring from her at the slow motions and she bites her lip in glee at the knowledge that Trini won’t dare rush her in case she stops altogether.

Not that she’d ever dream of leaving her girl unsatisfied. 

Trini doesn’t have to know that. 

Kim switches breasts and relishes in the way Trini throws her head back with a wail when she twists her nipple, all without closing her eyes.

If anything can be said about Trini, it’s that she knows when to follow Kim’s rules. Even if she’d never admit it out loud. 

Trini’s hand tightens at Kim’s neck as her gaze is locked on the hand that has finally decided to journey down into her boxers, pants so rapidly in anticipation of Kim touching her where she so desperately needs that the mirror begins to fog and dread fills her when Kim chuckles behind her. Dark, low, almost sadistic in its frequency before the hand is gone completely. “No,” she whimpers, eyes lifting slowly to catch Kim’s daring ones.

“What was that? Did you say something?” Trini shakes her head forcefully and short hair sticks to her cheeks, a stray strand stuck to her gloss but she doesn’t bother to move it out of the way when Kim does it for her, fingers on Trini’s jaw to pull her face around, neck straining as Kim leans to rest her lips against Trini’s. “Didn’t think so,” she mumbles before she sucks Trini’s bottom lip into her mouth.

Trini doesn’t think she can be blamed for her eyes drifting shut as Kim’s mouth thoroughly wrecks her with a simple kiss. Her thumb is gently circling her nipple still, with the occasion tug in between that has Trini moaning into Kim’s mouth and hips bucking now that there’s nothing there to hold them back. Kim grunts softly every time Trini’s ass backs into her and she starts a rhythm of her own, matching Trini’s moans as she uses her to relieve some of the pressure that began to build earlier. 

And this was Trini’s plan all along. She had no intention of trying to take charge like Kim probably thinks, but to make Kim lose control completely because she fucking loves it when Kim uses her body like she’s a damn marionette and Kim growls into the kiss when she finds the angle that causes her jeans to rub into her clit just right, her arm shifting to wrap around Trini’s hips to pull her against her harder, chases the kisses like they’re her oxygen and bruises Trini’s lips so they’ll be swollen for hours. 

Kim is so lost in the kiss that Trini takes her chance to get what she wants. Her arm moves slowly, cautiously so it doesn’t distract Kim, doesn’t notice when Trini’s hand covers hers and gently moves it into her boxers until the pads of her digits are slipping through wet heat and Kim pulls back with fire in her eyes until Trini kisses her again, short and quick with a silent ‘please’ tumbling from her lips. 

Yeah, Kim knows how to play Trini like a fucking fiddle, but Trini has more tricks up her sleeve than Kim will ever realise. 

The glare Kim gives Trini has her smirking inwardly as she faces the mirror again, breath hitching as Kim gives in and slowly begins circling her clit in time with her nipple and her eyes are glued at the movement under the fabric of her boxers as Trini grips Kim’s wrist, Kim still squirming behind her as her hips continue their rut.

If she was paying attention, she’d have noticed the devious glint in Kim’s eyes as she went along with what Trini wants. “God, baby, I love how wet you always get for me.” Trini gasps as Kim’s middle finger works over her, dipping down and back up to spread the wetness and her other hand trails down Trini’s stomach so hard there’s red lines following the nails in their wake. “Was this what you wanted? Huh? Was this your plan when you decided to send those pictures? For me to get so worked up I’d come here and take you like this?” Trini nods, squeaks with a hint of pain that trails off into a moan when Kim nips at the large bruise forming under the collar. She bites her lip through a groan when Kim slips the tip of two fingers inside her and she clenches down, Kim’s head sagging against Trini’s shoulder. 

And she thinks she’s got away with it when Kim’s fingers pull out and push in deeper, again and again until she’s trembling in Kim’s arms and her body is so hot she feels like she’s going to pass out.

Then Kim stops. 

Just as she feels herself begin to fall over that inevitable edge, Kim stops, takes her fingers out and laces the wet digits with the dry ones on Trini’s stomach until Trini blinks in confusion and she sighs almost wistfully as if it’s the worst thing in the world.

To Trini, it is. “You know, it’s such a shame that you’re so impatient. I mean,” her hands start again, rubbing Trini’s slick over her abs and they twitch as heat meets cold, “I was going to drag this out a little, but I wasn’t going to be cruel.” Kim shrugs, “and then you had to go and try to rush me, which means you’re going to have to wait a little longer.” 

“Kim,” Trini pants, winces at Kim’s scolding glare but she’s too far gone to stop herself, “please, gorgeous.” 

Kim hums thoughtfully, brings her dry hand up to trail along the collar before dipping underneath it to scratch at Trini’s throat as she pretends to contemplate her next move. “I wish I could, Trini, but you don’t even sound sorry about it.” Kim’s nods slightly and it’s enough for Trini to know she’s allowed to speak. 

The hand that’s still clinging on to Kim’s wrist adjusts so that she can lace their fingers together and she shivers when wet coats her own, keeping eye contact with Kim’s smug face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kim. Just please let me come.” She whimpers when Kim digs her nail harder into her throat and her fingers on the wall tear through the paint. “Please. I’ll do anything you want to make it up to you.” 

She doesn’t care that she’s practically begging at this point, she isn’t ashamed of asking for what she wants and usually it’s enough for Kim to give in, but she holds back. “Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

Kim hums again, continues to scratch under the collar until Trini’s neck feels raw and looks off to the side, prolonging Trini’s torment and Trini wills herself to stay unmoving, even as Kim’s fingers begin to drum against her stomach and her hips return to her motions against Trini’s ass until she finds that sweet spot once more. “Fine.” Trini sags in relief. “But you don’t get to come until I do, and you aren’t allowed to help.” 

Trini’s eyes widen because Kim could really drag this out if she wants to, but she’s hoping she’s too wound up and realistically, she doesn’t have a fucking choice. “Deal.” 

It brings a sense of regret instantly, because Kim’s wet hand returns to her folds and she rubs vigorously at Trini’s clit until her eyes are rolling to the back of her head and then Kim slows down, repeats the act over and over until Trini is a wanton, babbling mess in Kim’s arms, her pants growing heavier until she doesn’t know what words are, until she’s reduced to slumping against Kim’s body because she can’t trust her legs to keep her up.

And Kim, bless her, takes it all in stride, manoeuvres herself so she’s solid behind Trini, barley winces when Trini’s nails dig into her wrist and cause tiny spots of blood to leak out of half moon shapes, grunts when Trini pushes back into her but lets her off because Trini isn’t doing it to move things along, she simply has zero control over her actions.

She can feel Kim beginning to shake behind her as her moans get louder down Trini’s ear, and she reaches that stage of leaving sloppy, sticky kisses on any patch of skin her mouth finds before Trini twists her neck to find Kim’s lips, but Kim shakes her head, gestures at the mirror and Trini is helpless as her gaze flicks back to what’s happening between her thighs as Kim’s fingers slip down and enter her, creating a long, drawn out moan, the fabric expanding and receding each time Kim pulls out and pushes back in, the pressure of Kim’s palm on her clit never relenting.

Trini feels her walls flutter around Kim’s fingers and she knows she’s close, that all it will take is a few more thrusts before her body tenses and white static clouds her vision, but Kim snarls behind her. 

“I’m not there yet.” 

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. If Trini was able to roll her eyes she would, but they feel too heavy, hooded and unfocused on the fast blur of her boxers and she isn’t sure if she can still feel her quivering legs, grips onto the wall tighter as she slumps forward until her forehead is resting against the glass of the mirror. 

It’s too foggy to see anything now, but Kim’s concentration shifts to herself, pushes harder into Trini’s back after she falls forward and the fingers that were under her collar join hers on the wall, clamps them together with a squeeze as Kim juts into her and Kim sounds so hot. 

So fucking hot, her standard growls and grunts at a pitch that are animalistic as her teeth scrape along Trini’s shoulder blade and she has to force down the words on the tip of her tongue in fear that Kim will slow down again or worse, stop altogether. 

Then finally, Kim is panting obscenely next to her, head in the crook of Trini’s neck as she whimpers in that screeching way she does just before she’s about to let go and Trini silently prays to anything that might exist that this is it because she needs to come and she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold off. “I’m coming,” Kim eventually breaths, soft and slow and wanting, a complete contrast to how loud she is beforehand. “Fuck, baby, I’m coming.” 

Trini smiles inwardly, no energy to lift her lips and as soon as she feels Kim’s hips stutter with a jerk against her, she allows herself to follow. 

She’s suddenly pressed tight against the mirror, the glass freezing against her heated skin as Kim keeps her pace through Trini’s tightening, silky walls, moans against Trini’s cheek- the one that isn’t squished against the glass- as Trini floods her hand and keeps a thigh placed between Trini’s legs so her knees don’t give out, coos words laced with kisses and Trini’s uneven breathing hitches and gasps while her hips continue to buck subconsciously. “That’s it, baby, I got you.” Trini’s brow furrows, doesn’t realise her whimpers are because she’s too sensitive, her brain mush as Kim brings her down gently. “Shh, it’s okay, Trini, I got you,” Kim repeats, hushing Trini’s quiet sobs as she attempts to calm herself down. 

Before Trini knows it, she's comfortably spread out on her bed with Kim changing into something that isn’t her jeans and she lets herself appreciate Kim for a moment before Kim finishes and greets her with a lazy grin, leaving Trini to breathe out a laugh. “Damn, Hart.” 

Kim chuckles, straddles Trini and runs her hands up and down her exposed stomach as her eyes dart over the short, messy hair on the pillow. “I like the hair,” she states, leaning up to run her fingers through it before she smirks at her hoodie, “I like my clothes on you even more.” 

“I know you do.” It’s meant to come out cocky, but her voice is hoarse and it comes out as a dreamy sigh instead. 

“How long have you been planning this for?”

Trini smirks, runs her thumb nails over Kim’s knees, “this in particular? Just today. But I’ve been wanting to get back at you since that fucking cowgirl outfit.” 

Kim’s mouth drops open in disbelief, eyes full of teasing and Trini loves these moments. The moments after they’ve both got their release and Kim becomes playful shortly before she becomes cuddly. “Are you serious? That’s what this was about? That was three months ago, Trini!” 

“Yeah well, it’s not easy to knock you off your game. It takes time to plan.” 

“Uh-huh, and you think you won?” Trini nods. “Really? Because in my eyes you were the one that ended up begging and owing me anything I want.” 

“I won,” Trini draws out, “because I wanted you to turn into the same mess I was in public. I won,” she whispers, leaning up to bring her lips to rest against Kim’s who’s eyes darken, “because you did exactly what I was planning for you to do. You don’t think I know how you work, Hart? You don’t think I knew you were going to come bursting in here and give me exactly what I wanted?” Kim lets out a shaky breath into Trini’s mouth. 

Kim’s eyes close briefly before they shoot open and she pushes Trini down, smirks as she lands back with a grunt before she starts to tickle her and Trini lets out loud giggles as she squirms under the ministrations. “You little shit! You think you’re fucking funny don’t you? I swear to god I was one picture away from having an orgasm, right there in the middle of Krispy Kreme in front of Jason.” 

Trini laughs until she can’t breathe and begs for Kim to stop, scrunches her nose in disgust as soon as she does, “gross. Can we not use the words orgasm and Jason in the same sentence please?” 

“Yeah,” Kim flops down next to Trini and pulls her on top of her, returns to running her fingers through Trini’s hair, “I realised what I was saying as I was saying it.” 

Shaking her head, Trini leans up on her elbows, hair framing the two of them as she grins down, kisses Kim’s jaw, “so what do you want me to do?” 

Kim bites her lip, her middle finger coming to rest under the collar and swings it back and forth, Trini hissing when Kim catches the raw patch and she gulps at the predatory glint in Kim’s eye, expects something... well, something that isn’t, “go to Disney on Ice with me.” 

“What?” Trini blinks as Kim stifles her giggles. “Are you joking? There’s no way in hell I’m going to be caught dead at that thing, Hart.”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal,” Kim shrugs and Trini sighs, relenting as she pulls away, but Kim tugs her back down and flips them over, a puff of air leaving her lips when her head is back on the pillow. 

Trini cocks her head, “so you were joking?”

“Absolutely not.” Trini huffs and Kim snorts at the pout. “We’re going, and we’re going to dress up, buy way too much merchandise and sing along at the top of our lungs.” Trini glares. “But ordering the tickets can wait until after round two.”


End file.
